


Dearheart

by propheticfire



Series: The Great FF.net Fic Migration [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Pining, Romance, lots of pining, some slightly graphic battle description, stupid young people being stupid young people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-20
Updated: 2003-01-20
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: Ril's in love with Haldir, but he has no idea. Will she ever get her point across? More importantly, can she do it before it's too late? Read and find out!(Keep in mind that this fic is super old and was never actually finished.)





	1. Love in Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever published. I started writing it when I was fourteen. It still exists on fanfiction.net. It will never be finished, so sorry about that. It deserves its place in the Archive, though, so please enjoy what's here.

_How can I melt your frozen heart?_ That was the thought that entered her head as she watched the crush of her life walk beneath her. And when you’re immortal, that’s saying something.

_How can I melt your frozen heart? How can I make you see_ my  _point of view? How can I make you love me?_ No. No, that would never happen. Not Haldir of Lorien. The cocky, stuck-up selfish Captain of the border patrol would never see her way. He was too wrapped up in himself to even know she  _existed,_ let alone that she had feelings for him. It would never work.

She sighed and resumed staring at the top of Haldir’s head. From her vantage point on the lookout flet she could see for miles, but her Elven eyes were fixed on one thing and one thing only: him. The gleam of sunlight off his delicately braided white-blonde hair; the long Elvish sword at his side; the graceful, fluid motions of his walk; everything about him intrigued her. But it was the eyes,yes the eyes, that really made her melt. They were of the deepest sapphire blue, and whenever they looked at her, for no matter how long, she felt her heart rate triple. Of course, they only did that by mistake.

It was a beautiful day in Lothlorien; a welcome relief from the odd cold spell the forest had been undergoing. The sun fell through the giant  _mellyrn_ trees in cascades of golden light, illuminating the ground beneath and causing brilliant color contrasts amongst the leaves. The sight was breathtaking.  _But not as breathtaking as Haldir,_ she thought.

A voice called to her softly from the other side of the flet: “Ril? Ril? Elril-Galia, are you daydreaming again?” Ril turned. Her best friend and sister, Fiothiel, stood behind her, smiling her ‘I know what you’re thinking’ smile.

“Fio, why do you interrupt me now?” Ril said with mock annoyance.

“Because I can.” Fio walked the few feet between her and her sister. She sat down and dangled her legs over the edge of the flet. Her long silver dress flowed around her like a river of light. Ril glared.

“What troubles you now, dear sister?” Fio asked.

“Why are you wearing that dress? Do you have someone to impress?”

“Um, well. . .” Fio’s reply was hesitant.

“Oh so there  _is_ someone,” Ril said gleefully. “Who would have ever thought my  _little_ sister would be growing up so fast?”

Fio stiffened. “I’m not  _that_ young! I’m 1,270! And besides, there is only a 661 year difference between us, so you’re not the fountain of all wisdom and knowledge.”

“I remember a time when you thought differently.” Ril smirked. “Anyway, who is this guy you’re trying to catch?”

“Well. . .” Fio once again became hesitant. “You know. . . I’d heard. . . Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood is coming today; I wanted to-”

She was interrupted by Ril’s clear laughter. “Ah, so now it’s the  _Prince_ she’s set her sights on! My sister shoots high!” Fio blushed deeply.

“Run along now,” Ril continued. “I would hate to have you miss your big chance.”

Fio shoved Ril as she stood up. “You just want to get back to your daydreaming!” she stated.

“Hey!”

With a sly smile Fio disappeared off the side of the flet.

Ril centered her attention back on the scene below her. Some of the archers had gathered into a small group. They were speaking in hushed voices. Haldir was- where was Haldir?! She began to panic.  _Oh no,_ she thought.  _I’ve gone through all this trouble just to see him, and now he_ vanishes?!  _I can’t believe this, where- whew!_ She had spotted him, standing at the base of one of the  _mellyrn._ He was watching the small cluster of Elves. Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, his gaze flicked up to the flet on which Ril was sitting. Their eyes met. Ril looked away and scrambled back from the edge, her face turning a bright red.

_What do I do? Oh what do I do he_ saw  _me! Now he’ll think I’m spying or something!_ She was definitely flustered now. He had  _seen_ her. Worse yet, he had seen her  _looking_ at  _him!_ Yes, things were certainly getting more complicated.

Ril climbed down from the flet, her aqua-colored dress becoming entangled in her legs. “Oh shoot,” she muttered. “I hate when this happens. I need some pants.” A slight ripping noise was heard.  _Oh man. Great. Now I’ll have to_ fix  _it!_ Her foot slipped and she dropped several feet, before catching a handhold on the rope ladder.  _Curses! I’m getting pants! Now!_ She climbed the rest of the way down and began making her way toward her own flet. Along the way she heard a snippet of conversation.

“. . .girl staring at me. I do not know why, nor do I know her future intentions.”

_Oh dear!_ Ril thought.  _What now?! He’s_ dwelling  _on it! He’s actually_ thinking  _about it! Now he’ll recognize me if I hang around!_ Her panic quickly resided, however, as Haldir kept talking. The silky smoothness of his voice was placing her in absolute bliss.  _I could listen to that all day._ She smiled.  _That soft, smooth, amazing, persuasive voice; I could- wait. Is it getting louder?!_ Ril’s eyes grew large. He was coming closer! If he saw her now, she would die of utter embarrassment. And when you’re immortal, that’s saying something.  _Hide hide hide!_ her brain kept screaming, but her body wouldn’t move. She was rooted to the spot. The voice grew in volume; Haldir was coming around the base of the tree.  _Oh crap!_ Somehow Ril willed her legs to move. She quickly sprinted off into a patch of bushes nearby.

“. . .noticed her around lately. My Lord, do you have an explanation for this?”

“I am sorry Haldir, I do not.”

Ril recognized that voice. It was Lord Celeborn! What was  _he_ doing way out here?!

“I haven’t the answer,” the Lord of Lothlorien continued. “You will have to find it on your own time. But that time, I fear, grows short.”

“Why is that, my Lord?”

“There have been reports of Orc attacks beyond our borders to the south. I wish for you to strengthen your Company there, lest they should try an assault upon the Golden Wood.”

Haldir nodded. “I shall tell my people tonight. Tomorrow we make for the southern border.”

“Very well.” With that Lord Celeborn walked away, leaving Haldir to his work.

_Oh my,_ Ril thought.  _Orc attacks. That isn’t good. Now he’ll be leaving and- hold it! Did he say he’s_ noticed  _me before_?!  _I’m definitely in trouble now._ She gulped.  _I’ve got to get back to my flet and fix this stupid dress. Then maybe I can find some pants and figure this whole thing out._ Creeping slowly away, Ril left her bushy hiding place.

* * *

 Haldir sighed and stared up at the trees once more. A lot had been happening lately, and he could barely sort it all out. A small garrison of Elves had already been lost on the eastern border. He did not want to risk any more life, but if that was what it took to keep Lorien safe, he would do it. Then there was the matter of the girl. That strange Elven girl whom he had spotted on several occasions. What did  _she_ want? Why did she keep hanging around? And why did she turn the color of a Rohan sunset when their eyes had met? Speaking of which, where was she? Ha! No matter. It was none of his concern. None of his concern at all. But the Orcs were. He set out to find the western branch of his patrol.

* * *

 Ril sat on her bed, contemplating the morning’s events. Her day was  _not_ going very well. She had made a complete fool out of herself. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to the outfit she hat managed to scrounge up. It was similar to that worn by Mirkwood travelers, meaning it had pants. Smiling, she slipped out of the ruined dress and into the new clothes.  _Now, where’s the thread?_

A slight knock on the doorframe caused Ril to jump. She spun around.

“Elandor! How long have you been there?!”

“I just arrived,” said the Elf in the doorway. “Why?”

“Because I was changing clothes!”

“Oh.” Elandor gave a slightly embarrassed grin. “I am sorry to interrupt,” he continued, “but the Lady Galadriel requests your presence.”

“What?! Elandor, you’ve  _got_ to be joking! I-”

“She specifically asked for  _you,_ Elril.”

“What does she want  _me_ for?!”

“I do not know. I assume it is of great importance, for she asked me to hurry, but beyond that I am not sure.”

“Uh-huh. So we’re going now?”

“We are going now.”

Elandor offered her his arm. She snorted and walked past him. He chuckled softly and shook his head in amusement before following her. Some things never changed.


	2. Love, Not So Secret

“Thank you, Elandor, for bringing Elril-Galia. It is of great importance that I speak with her.”

Inwardly, Ril cringed at the sound of her full name. Outward however, she showed no emotion. Here she was, standing in front of the Lady of Lothlorien herself, where she’d never been before. She didn’t know how to act.  _I’ll just follow his lead,_ she thought, glancing at Elandor.

Elandor bowed. “I am honored you asked me my Lady. Now if you will kindly excuse me, Haldir has called a meeting of the Guard. I must go.” With a nod of her head Galadriel dismissed the messenger. Turning to Ril, she motioned her forward. When she was standing just a few feet from the Lady, Ril gulped.  _I’m so nervous,_ she thought to herself.

“Do not be afraid,” Galadriel said. “You have nothing to fear from me.”  _She can read my mind!_ Ril thought. To this Galadriel only smiled. “Come child,” she continued. “ I wish to speak with you.”

* * *

 Haldir leaned against the trunk of one of the  _mellyrn_ trees, waiting for his western branch of border patrol to arrive. He had to tell them about the latest news. Orcs were never a pleasing topic, and now that they were nearing the Golden Wood, they had become an even less desirable subject. Something had to be done, and something would be. That is, if his scouts ever came. He’d sent the word out 37 minutes ago and still no one had shown up. He was getting impatient.  _I don’t like to be kept waiting,_  he thought bitterly.  _Especially not now._

A sound off to his left caused him to turn his head. “About time you got here, Rumil,” he said to his brother. “I was only waiting  _too long.”_

Rumil laughed. “Ah, I see the Marchwarden is displeased. I hope it is not too serious.”

Haldir gave his brother an icy look. “Are you mocking me?”

“Not at all.” With a genuine smile Rumil moved past Haldir to the clearing beyond. “Orophin should be arriving soon with the rest of the border patrol,” he remarked, studying the trees above. Night was approaching quickly, coloring the leaves a brilliant silver. The remnants of the fading sun cast long shadows about the ground.  _Just perfect for Orcs to hide in,_ Haldir thought.

Rumil’s voice broke the sudden chill that had come over his brother. “They arrive,” he stated.

Haldir looked to the far side of the small clearing. He could barely make out the silhouette of his younger brother, Orophin, appearing through the twilight beneath the  _mellyrn_ branches. Behind him followed the whole of the western patrol. He waited until they were all relatively within the clearing, then began to speak.

“It has come to my attention,” he began. “That Orcs have been ravaging the lands to our south. I have been asked to reassign some of you there to strengthen the borderland. I want all of the senior wardens and a third of our best archers to meet me here tomorrow. We leave at dawn. Understood?”

The whole Company nodded in unison. “Understood.”

“Good.” Haldir turned and walked into the now pitch-black shadows.

“You never did go for the subtle way, did you?”

Haldir tensed. Then, after a few seconds, he began to see the outline of an Elf in front of him.

“Did I scare you?” the voice said again. Haldir quickly regained his composure and glared.

“No, but next time think about who you ambush, Elandor. I could have shot you. Now, what do you want?”

Elandor, now in clear focus, stepped forward. “I want you to explain to me why there have been so many threats lately,” he said. Haldir raised an eyebrow. Surely Elandor did not expect an answer from  _him!_

“You should be asking Rumil that question,” he replied. “I am certain you would get a much more detailed account of what is going on from him.”

“Oh but you’re the Marchwarden,” Elandor said. “Are you telling me you do not know?”  _Well, yes, in fact,_ thought Haldir.  _That is exactly what I’m telling you._ But he wasn’t going to say that.

“I am very tired, Elandor,” Haldir stated. “I wish to take some rest before tomorrow. If you are really that curious go ask Rumil.” With that said, he pushed past the somewhat angered Elf in front of him and walked off into the velvety darkness of the night, beyond the reaches of the light from Caras Galadhon.

* * *

 “What do you wish of me, my Lady? Why have you brought me here?” Ril looked questioningly at Galadriel. She had let them to her fabled Mirror.

“It has come to my attention,” the Lady began slowly, “that you are harboring feelings for a certain Marchwarden of Lorien.”

Ril gasped in shock.  _She knew?! Oh, how did she find out?_ the younger Elf thought. “How do you know this?! Y-you won’t tell anyone, will you?!”

“Relax, my child,” Galadriel laughed. “I will not tell a soul.”

“Good.” Ril breathed a sigh of relief. If her thoughts were made public, the rest of her life would be torturous, and when you’re immortal, that’s saying something.

“I do have some advice for you.” Galadriel’s voice sounded, bringing Ril back from the nightmare of eternal torment.

“What is that, Lady?” Oh my. Galadriel was giving  _her, Elril-Galia,_ the Elf with the stupidest name and weirdest personality in all of Lothlorien, advice.

“Haldir is. . .well, Haldir is Haldir. He is deeply devoted to these woods. I doubt he cares about much else. He has never know love. I think it is high time that he did, and I believe you are the perfect one to show him. But it will be hard for you, my child. It will be hard indeed to get through to him. I will tell you this: do not give up. Even when all seems hopeless, do not despair. The brightest lights shine through in the darkest hours.”

Ril was astonished. She was perfect for Haldir? She was perfect for Haldir! And the Lady of Light herself had said so! “Well, th-thank you,” she stammered, reverting back to her nervous state. “That was very h-helpful. May I ask a question?”

Galadriel smiled. “You may.”

“Why are we by the Mirror?”

“Oh.” Galadriel paused before answering. “I simply find this setting relaxing for serious discussions.”

_She’s right,_ Ril thought.  _It’s beautiful here. I’m glad she chose this spot._ Galadriel’s face brightened even more.

“You’re doing it again,” Ril stated. “That mind reading thing.”

“Think nothing of it Ril,” the Lady replied. “In time you will come to learn it too. All Elves learn it in one form or another, if their feelings are strong enough.”

“Can Haldir? Does he know how to do it?”

“Not in the way you are thinking of. As I said before, he is deeply devoted to this forest. He can almost sense what is going on in it. But he has never made that connection with another individual before. Does that answer your question, child?”

“Yes.”  _Now_ Ril understood what everyone meant when they talked about communicating without speaking. But, back to Haldir. He was  _leaving!_ What was she going to do?! “I have one more question, Lady.”

“Pray tell what is it?”

“Well. . .you know he’s leaving tomorrow morning, right? What can I do about that? The border is too far away to travel back and forth from. How am I to see him?”

Galadriel stood for a moment in thought. Yes, how  _was_ this going to work out? Then an idea came to her.

“Go with them.”

“ _What?!”_

“Go with them as a Borderguard in training.”

“Well, I would, but don’t you think it would be a little suspicious if I just showed up one day and said ‘Hey! Train me!’? ”

“I will tell Haldir you wish to become part of his Company. You did want that, did you not?”

“How did you- oh.”

“I will tell him, and he will have no choice but to take you on. Does that sound like a plan?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“Good. Not it is very late. I suggest you take some rest.” Galadriel nodded her farewell and ushered Ril up the carved stone steps leading out of the hollow.

When Ril had gone, Galadriel walked back over to the Mirror. Its empty basin gleamed up at her in the soft light. She ran a finger along its edge. “I hope you are wrong,” she whispered. “For her sake. For his sake. For all our sakes. I truly hope you are wrong.”


	3. Love, The Klutz On The Move

The night wore on, and Ril once again sat on her bed, only this time she contemplated her future.  _How’m I going to do this,_ she thought.  _I’ll never really be a part of Haldir’s company._ She began running over her list of reasons why she’d never make it.

1) She was female. Only the most elite women were accepted into the border patrol.

2) She was not one of those elite women.

3) Her skills with a bow were second to just about everybody, save for only the youngest Elves.

4) She had no idea how to fight in hand-to-hand combat.

5) The idea of hurting other living things appalled her. Of course, these were Orcs she was talking about here, but still! She’d never seen an Orc. They could be cute and cuddly. . .

6) Haldir himself. The final and most important reason. To watch him from afar was one thing, but to actually  _travel_ with him?! She didn’t think she could take it.

Out of reasons for self-pity, and exhausted by the sheer surrealness of the task she was about to undertake, Ril collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

 The first rays of dawn were just peeking through the  _mellyrn_ trees, and Haldir stood in the clearing, waiting for the patrol he know would soon arrive. And they had  _better_ soon arrive. The earlier they set out, the greater the chance that they reach the south before anything major happened. And that was very important.

Haldir sighed in frustration. The day was not starting off very well. The sun had now fully risen, and there was no sign of the Company.  _Did I not tell them to be here_ exactly  _at dawn?!_ he thought.  _Did I not make my instructions clear enough?!_

His thought process stopped as a twig snapped. Quickly he focused his attention to the forest directly in front of him, where the sound had come from, not daring to hope that the patrol had finally come.

That unhoped hope had been fulfilled, for who should step through the trees, but his brother Rumil, followed by Orophin. Tailing them was half of the western Guard.

“It is about time,” Haldir muttered to himself. To the rest of the group, however, he said, “Is everyone ready?” As if to further convince himself, he looked around at the Company. They were all as he expected them to be. Each carried a longbow and a quiver full of arrows, and strapped to his or her side were Elvish daggers and swords. They had come prepared. Excellent. “We shall be off then.”

“A moment, Marchwarden,” said a voice behind him. Haldir turned. Standing there was the Lady Galadriel. . .and that girl! As his eyes rested upon her, the girl turned very red and looked at the ground.  _Strange,_ Haldir thought.

“A moment?” Galadriel said again, this time phrasing it as a question.

“With all due respect, my Lady,” Haldir replied, bowing as he did so, “we must be going. It is very urgent.”

“I know. But it will only take, as I said before, a moment,” Galadriel said in a slightly annoyed tone. “Surely you can spare that much to hear what I have to say.”

“Of course, Lady.” Haldir indicated that she should go on.

“I have brought before you today,” Galadriel began, “a young Elf. She wishes to become a part of the border patrol. You are to take her with you as you travel southward.”

_What?!_ Haldir thought.  _I have to take this. . .this mere girl with me?! I would rather die!_

“You may yet get that wish, Marchwarden,” Galadriel said, looking positively icy. “In the meantime I suggest you stifle your thoughts and listen to me. You will take this ‘mere girl,’ as you have so fondly called her, and train her in the ways of the Borderguard. She has much to learn, but I am certain-”

“I cannot possibly-” Haldir interrupted.

“You can and you will,” the Lady replied firmly. “Now, as I was saying. She has much to learn, but I am certain she will catch on quickly. Are there any questions?”

“Are we to know the name of this girl whom we will be training?” It was Rumil who had spoken.

Galadriel nodded. “As you wish. Her name is Elril-Galia, and I trust you will all treat her with the respect and courtesy she deserves.” The Lady looked directly at Haldir as she finished the sentence.

_Well at least I know her name,_ he thought.

“I bid you all a safe trip,” Galadriel said, now looking at the whole Company. “Namarie.” She lifted her hand in a gesture of parting and walked off beneath the trees.

Haldir stood for a moment, observing his new responsibility. She was tall for a female. Almost as tall as he, with golden-blonde hair that almost rivaled the color of the Lady’s falling to the middle of her back. Her outfit consisted of close-fitting green pants and a silver undershirt, over which fit a green tunic. She carried a longbow and some arrows, as well as an intricately carved dagger.  _So she too is prepared,_ Haldir thought.

There was still one thing that bothered him though. He had not gotten a good look at her eyes. He could tell a lot about a person from their eyes, and not seeing them made him a little uncomfortable. Other than the fact that she was a tall female Elf that wanted to join his Company, and that her name was Elril-Something-Or-Other, he knew nothing about the person who stood before him.  _I will probably find out soon enough,_ he thought.

“We should be going now,” he said, turning to the rest of the patrol. “It is a two day march to the southern border.” With a nod of his head, Haldir led his Company out of the clearing and into the woods.

* * *

“So, Elril-Galia is it?” Ril was walking with Rumil, who had taken on the job of training her with gusto.

“Just Ril,” she replied, shaking her head. “I don’t fancy my full name much.”

“Why not?” Rumil gave the other Elf a curious look. “I rather like it.”

Ril practically froze in her steps.  _He likes my name?!_ she mentally exclaimed.  _I don’t believe this! I. . .I- no way! No way! He can’t! He just- if only Haldir had said that. Haldir. . .me. . .my-_

“Ril?” A hand brushed against her shoulder. Ril looked over. Rumil was staring at her with a concerned expression on his face. “Ril you have been gazing into space for over five minutes now. Are you all right?”

Ril shook her head, clearing her thoughts. “Yes,” she said somewhat vacantly. “Yes, I’m okay.”  _Great. I’m obsessing again._ “I guess I’m just a little preoccupied.” With yet another doubtful shake of her head, Ril hurried away.

* * *

Haldir walked along in silence, trying not to think about the girl. Trying and failing. He simply couldn’t help it.  _It is not like I care or anything,_ he told himself mentally.  _She is just. . .different, that’s all. Unusual._ Yes, she was a bit different, hanging around all the time, but never really noticeable. What did she want?

There it was again. That same question that he repeated over and over. Only now he knew the answer. She had wanted to be a member of the border patrol. Well, why hadn’t she just  _asked_ him?! Of course, he would have turned her down anyway, but why go through Lady Galadriel? She must be desperate.

Haldir closed his eyes momentarily, then reopened them and stared down at the pathway. What did it matter that one simple girl wanted so badly to become a Borderguard? It would just mean another pair of eyes to watch the boundaries of Lorien. He lifted his gaze and looked about for the one called Elril-Galia. Finding no trace of the Elf in question, Haldir continued onward.

* * *

Ril walked until she was a good distance away from Rumil, and the Company. She could still see them, but now she was no longer in amongst them. She needed some time to sort out the drastic turn her life had just taken. Time away from the rest of the full-fledged patrol.

Ril was to be a Borderguard.

This was not a job to be taken lightly. To be a member of this group of Elves carried a heavy responsibility. They were duty-bound to protect the Golden Wood and all of its inhabitants no matter the cost. They were the best archers and swordsmen in all Lothlorien. They were dependable, faithful, and took pride in serving their fellow Elves. They were respected. And she was going to be one of them.

Ril stopped and stretched for a moment before continuing on. The air felt a slight twinge different.  _We must have gone farther than I thought._ She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the refreshing forest air.

Realizing that the Company had stopped, Ril stopped as well. She took the time to analyze her surroundings more closely. The giant  _mellyrn_ trees had begun to thin out slightly, and the grass wasn’t quite as green. Sighing, she plopped down on the ground.

“Tired already?”

Ril tensed. Then, as she realized the identity of the speaker, her face twisted into a look of annoyance. “Elandor, what do you want?”

“Forgive me Lady, I did not mean to startle you,” Elandor stated, a touch of humor in his voice. “Pray tell what are you doing out here all alone?”

“I’m only,” Ril replied somewhat icily, “trying to get some peace, which  _you_ are so carelessly interrupting.”

“But why do you seek solitude? Is not the Company peaceful enough?”

“I need time alooooooone,” Ril said, drawing out the last word to make it more noticeable. “Is that so hard to understand?”

“That was harsh, Elril,” Elandor remarked.

“How many times do I have to tell you  _not to call me that?!”_

“More than I can count on both hands,” Elandor said with a lot more than a touch of humor in his voice.

Ril gave a very unElf-like growl. “Are you mocking me?!”

“Not at all,” Elandor replied.

“This is why I came out here!” Ril snapped. “To get away from people like you!”

* * *

Haldir watched the argument with amusement. He had finally found Elril-Galia, only to see her locked in a furious altercation with the archer Elandor. The funny thing was, though Elandor towered over Ril, who was resting her back against a tree, the female clearly had the upper hand.

“. . .people like you!” Ril finished. Haldir looked over to Elandor, who seemed rather flustered at the prospect of losing the battle.

“I am sorry for disturbing you,” he heard Elandor say frigidly. “I only wanted to see how you were doing.”

* * *

_How dare he?!_ Ril thought, glaring up at the dark-haired Elf above her.  _How dare he just show up and expect to ‘see how I’m doing’?! He has no idea! No idea what I’m going through!_ A glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Taking her gaze off Elandor, she flicked it over to a nearby grove of bushes, where it collided with Haldir’s own penetrating stare. Ril jumped up. . .and tripped over a tree root.


	4. Love, And The First Twist

So that's what her eyes looked like. Storm blue, with a hint of green. They were vivid, beautiful, and. . .honest.

That thought struck Haldir the most. This unusual girl, whom he barely knew, had pure, honest eyes. But wait! Had he detected a hint of secrecy in their depths as well? What was Elril-Galia hiding? Was there more to this young child than first impressions gave away? Oh well.

Haldir shrugged off his thoughts and continued to watch the spectacle before him. Elandor was helping a very red Ril to her feet. She brushed some dirt off her tunic and shot Elandor a withering look. Somewhat confused, the other Elf backed away. Ril gave a quick glance in Haldir's direction, then rushed off.

Haldir watched Ril disappear behind another tree.

* * *

"Oh my goodness I tripped over a tree root." Ril was hiding - literally hiding - under a bush. "I can't believe I just did that. One minute I'm arguing with Elandor, and the next I'm lying flat on the ground. In front of  _him!_  I am such a klutz." She shook her head in frustration. "I'll never be able to face him again. Well, it's not like I ever  _will_ be, or anything. I just-"

"Ril? Are you babbling? And what are you doing under that bush?"

Just as luck would have it, who should happen to show up but Haldir's own brother, Rumil. Ril turned red again.

"N-nothing," she stammered, rising from the hiding place. "I-I'm not doing anything. Just. . .thinking. Yeah, that's it. Thinking."

"About what?" Rumil asked.

_Oh great. I've backed myself into a corner now._ "About my training, and traveling with all of you, and. . ."

"And what?"

Ril opened her mouth to speak, but before any words came out Haldir rushed by. He glanced at Rumil. "Orcs," was all he said before hurrying on. Rumil followed, leaving Ril all alone. "Great," she muttered. "I guess this means we're on the move again." She too followed the other Elves.

Along the way she was joined by Elandor, who seemed a bit nervous.

"Listen," Ril said. "I'm sorry about yelling at you. I just need to vent my feelings. You happened to show up, and, well. . ."

"Apology accepted," replied Elandor. "I will never again bother you when you are sitting alone by a tree."

"Cut the sarcasm," Ril said. "Why are we in such a hurry?"

"Have you not heard? The Orcs have made their move upon the southern border."

"Wait a minute." Ril shook her head as she ran. "We're at least a day and a half from the border. How are we supposed to get there in time?"

"Have you ever seen Elves travel before, Lady?"

"No, but-"

"We will get there."

They continued on.

* * *

The hours flew by like minutes as the Elves sped through the forest, determination written on all of their faces. None of them spoke a word, for they were all thinking of one thing: the safety of Lothlorien. Day hastened to night, and still the Elves pressed on. They traveled through the shadows, the only light coming from a sliver of moon hanging in the sky. After a short time it too began to fade, and the rising sun lit the eastern horizon.

Ril, despite being still young and extremely fit, was finding it difficult to keep up with the more seasoned Elves. Every once in a while she would catch her foot on a tree root or stumble over a rock. Her breath came in heavier, and her legs began to ache.

Elandor, who had been running beside Ril the whole time, glanced over with a slightly concerned expression.

"Are you all right, Lady?" he asked.

"I'll. . .be fine," Ril panted. "Don't call. . .me. . .Lady."

_Still the same,_ Elandor thought.  _I never would have fathomed that she'd join the Borderguard, but she's still the same._ "Forgive me."

"Don't get sarcastic," Ril warned. "How long-" she paused to take a breath. "How long before we get there?"

"We should be there soon," Elandor replied, looking around at the forest. "In fact, I believe the southern outpost is just over that rise." He nodded ahead, where sure enough a hill was coming into view. With a renewed burst of energy the two charged up the hill.

The scene that greeted them was nothing short of horrendous. Slain Orcs lay everywhere, as well as may dead and dying Elves. The trees were scorched and several had deep gouges in them.

"We were too late," an Elf whispered. Ril turned and found it was Rumil who had spoken. Haldir stood beside him, wearing the most heartwrenching, pained expression Ril had ever seen. Her eyes began to mist over, and she looked away to prevent the tears from falling.

_He- I can't bear to see him like that! If only I could do something. If only I. . ._ Ril swallowed a large lump in her throat.

Elandor mistook her sadness for the carnage in front of them. "Do not worry, Ril. The Orcs may have ambushed us this time, but we will be ready at the next. And many of the wounded Elves can be healed."

"Mmmm," Ril mumbled. With barely a nod of her head she surveyed the grim scene once more. It was true, this did make her sad, but to see Haldir suffering was even worse.  _I know it's wrong,_ she thought in the back of her mind.  _I should care more about the others, but I don't. Why is that?_

_I'll tell you why,_ she answered herself.  _Because you're in love with him, that's why. You don't see anyone or anything else but him. As long as he's okay, your world is perfect._

_But I'm not like that!_ Ril was starting a genuine thoughtargument now.  _I'm a caring person! I'm not so selfish; it matters to me when other people are hurting! Why am I being so self-centered?!_

_You're not being self-centered,_ her other 'voice' replied.  _You've just got tunnelvision._

_I don't want to be that way!_

_Hello? Present, present, we're walking here!_

Sure enough, the Company had begun to move again. They picked their way around the bodies and headed towards the Elves clustered at the base of one of the  _mellyrn._

As Haldir and his group approached, the Elves all fell silent. They looked at the approaching Guard with a saddened reverence. Everyone, it seemed, was waiting for Haldir's response.

After a moment of assessment, Haldir cleared his throat and said: "Get this taken care of. Gather the Orc bodies and burn them on the plains. Prepare the Elves for burial. I expect this done as quickly as possible." The others nodded their understanding and got to work, glad to be doing something useful.

Ril watched Haldir walk off beneath a thick blanket of low-hanging tree branches.  _Maybe. . .maybe I should go talk to him. No, I'll help a little first. Then I'll find him._ She sighed and went to help the rest of the Elves.

* * *

_We were too late._ The thought kept running through his mind.  _We were too late; I've failed. If we had left sooner this could have been prevented!_ Not knowing what else to do, Haldir clenched his fists in frustration. He then grabbed his bow and fired a perfect volley of arrows into the nearest tree trunk.

"It's that girl's fault," he growled. "She held us back. If she had not wanted to come with us we would have gotten here in time!" His voice echoed slightly against the trees.

Realizing how pointless it was to dwell on the subject, Haldir shook his head and gave a small laugh. "I'm being foolish," he stated. "Who am I to change the past? But the future. . ." he added firmly, "will be very different. Very different ind- who's there?" Elven ears seldom lie, and Haldir could have sworn he heard footsteps. A sort of shuffling in the grass, like the sound of a lone Orc. His hand curled around his bow once more, and he slowly fitted an arrow to the string. He glanced around. The forest had an eerie silence to it. Some feeling tingled at the edges of his senses. Fear? No. he'd felt fear before. Wariness? No, it was not that either. He was already on high alert.

The silence - if it were even possible - grew deeper. Haldir gulped as he recognized what the feeling was. He was beginning to panic. He decided then and there that he did not like panic.

Just a suddenly as it had come, the silence faded, taking Haldir's feeling with it. He let out his breath, not realizing he'd been holding it.

"That was strange," he murmured.

"What was?"

Haldir jumped.

Rumil stepped out of the darkness. "Brother? What troubles you?" he asked.

Haldir shook his head in an effort to clear it. "Nothing," he said. "I thought I heard something, but I was mistaken. That is all."

A look of concern crossed Rumil's face. "Are you sure that is all?"

Haldir sighed. "No," he said. "It is. . .that." He gestured in the direction of the battleground. "And that girl." He walked over to the nearest tree and rested his head against its cool bark. "That. . .girl," he whispered. "Elril."

Rumil seemed to brighten. With an almost Hobbit-like perkiness, he said: "In fact that is exactly what I'm here to talk to you about!"

Haldir turned back to his brother and gave him a curious look. "The girl? Go on."

"Galadriel did say  _you_ were to train her, did she not?"

"Yes."  _Where is he going with this?_

"Perhaps. . .perhaps you would like to relinquish your duties to me full time?"

_Oh,_ that  _is where he's going._ "Why?"

"I- well I, uh. . ."

Haldir smirked inwardly. His brother was starting to fall for the new addition to his Company.

* * *

After hours of cleaning off Orc-inflicted wounds, Ril was extremely fatigued.  _This is more than I bargained for,_ she thought to herself.  _I never imagined I'd be doing this._ She finished wrapping the arm of the Elf in her care, who thanked her graciously. "Well at least I'm good at something," she muttered as the Elf walked away. "Maybe I'm not a hopeless case after all."

"You are  _not_ a hopeless case." Rumil appeared behind Ril, chuckling as he did so. "In fact, I think you are more cut out to be a healer than a Borderguard." He smiled a very large smile, which Ril hesitantly returned. "I think you have your own talents, but if you truly wish to be a Borderguard, I shall have no choice but to train you."

Ril's smile became forced.  _What?_ He's  _training me?! Where did this go wrong?_ "I- I'll be right back." She sprinted away from the awkward situation and into the trees, not realizing it was the same direction Haldir had previously taken.

* * *

Haldir had just begun to clear his mind of thoughts when  _she_ burst through the trees. She stopped next to one of the smaller  _mellyrn_ and put her hand on it. Or rather, she slammed her fist against the tree so hard it caused her to yelp in pain and mutter "Yeowch! Didn't mean to do that!"

Haldir gave the other Elf a curious look but said nothing. He waited to see what she would do next. As luck would have it, she glanced in his direction, them back at the tree. Then back at him. Then at her hand. Then back to him. She began to turn a bright pink.

Haldir simply stood there. He had absolutely no idea what was happening. Here was this girl again, who had just punched a tree and was now a very deep red color that was quite unbecoming on her.

Wait a minute, where had that last thought come from? Haldir began to wonder what could have possibly provoked it. Yes she was attractive, but so were a lot of other Elf-maidens.  _I have no idea where this is coming from,_ he stated mentally.  _I barely know this strange girl who is to be a part of my Company! Besides, I have more important things to focus on!_ His anger started to return as the memory of seeing the horrific battle scene surfaced.

* * *

_Oh no he's looking at me, and he seems angry about something._ Ril gulped, and he face flushed ever further.  _This was_ not  _how I'd planned our first meeting._ She looked down at her hand, which was now painfully throbbing.  _I'll have to take care of that._  She was about to walk off when Haldir called: "Elril-Galia, I would like a word with you." She gulped again and turned to look at him. "Yes?" she replied, trying to keep her face from changing color again.

Haldir walked closer. There was now about a five-foot distance between the two. "You wish to be a Borderguard?"

"Yes."  _Stay calm stay calm stay calm!_

"Do you fully understand the task you are undertaking?"

_Well, not really, but..._ "Yes."

"So you realize that you will have to undergo many hours of vigorous training; something not many women are up to?"

"Are you saying I can't do it?!"  _Why did I just say that?! Ril you're such an idiot!_

"You realize that there will be times when you will have to sacrifice your safety for that of others?"

"Yes."  _Ooh, he avoided my question._

"Do you accept the responsibilities that come with this choice?"

"I do."  _What's he getting at?_

"Very well. I proclaim you Elril-Galia, Borderguard-in-training." With an unreadable expression Haldir turned and left Ril standing by the tree.

* * *

_Well, I was not expecting that._


	5. Love Attacked

_I was certainly not expecting she’d comply. Who exactly am I dealing with?_ Haldir was - to say the least - perplexed. He hadn’t realized just how much resolve this young girl had. Then again, if he had known why she was doing this he wouldn’t have had such a puzzled look on his face.

At the present moment Haldir was making his way back to the southern outpost. He still couldn’t believe what had happened, but the only thing to be done about it was to clean up and move on. The Orc threat was still imminent. He needed to make sure his people were ready. He would reestablish sentries along the border. Have the Company on high alert. Yes, that was the new plan. No longer would the Orcs surprise them. Not while he was around.

* * *

 _What in the world was that look for?_ Ril was pondering what Haldir had said. She kept running it over and over through her mind, trying to find an explanation in his words for that unreadable expression. Was it sarcasm? Or had it been confusion? Maybe surprise?

Ril shook her head. “Maybe he was trying to prove a point,” she muttered. “That’s just like him too, that arrogant Marchwarden. Why else would he be talking to you?”

“Ril are you muttering to yourself again?”

“Go away Elandor, I’m not in the mood.”

“I apologize.”

“Good. Now leave.”

“I was never here.”

Ril sighed and looked up at the trees. “Why me?” she said. “Why do they always have to bother  _me?_ I don’t bother  _them,_ do I? No! So why do they bother  _me?_ I should expect it from Elandor; he’s been my friend for over a thousand years! It’s that Rumil who bothers me. He’s just a little too upbeat if you ask me. That’s unnatural in an Elf. He should be more laid-back. Sometimes I even wonder if he and Haldir are related. I mean, on one end of the scale there’s Haldir. Cool, quiet, and practically emotionless. Then on the other end there’s Rumil, the exact opposite! Warm, friendly, talkative; I wonder if there’s a good quality he  _doesn’t_ have! But on the other hand again, Haldir is soooo much more attractive. Since when did I get so shallow? I never. . .” Ril was so wrapped up in her own little world, she failed to notice the Orc hiding in the brush behind her, waiting to ambush.

* * *

Haldir was giving instructions to a member of his Guard when he heard the scream. It had come from the area where he’d left Ril. Quickly he grabbed his bow and took off running.  _Now what has she done?_ he thought.  _I hope she is all right._ For good measure he added:  _I cannot afford to lose another life._

* * *

The Orc advanced on Ril, waving its scimitar threateningly in the air. It brought the twisted piece of metal down where Ril had been standing only seconds before. She had seen it coming and jumped out of the way, but just barely. The Orc, now enraged that its quarry had gotten away, pulled out its bow. Before Ril could react, it had fitted an arrow to the string and impaled her through the left shoulder. She screamed. A high-pitched, pain-filled scream that echoed through the forest. The Orc smiled evilly and growled: “Go ahead. Scream all you like. No one can save you now.” It lunged, tackling Ril to the ground. She fought to get away from its iron grip, but the foul creature would not relinquish its hold on her leg. She screamed again in pain as the Orc thrust its claw-like fingernails into her right upper arm. The Orc merely smiled. Ril brought her free leg up and kicked it in the midsection, causing it to fly off her. She scrambled to her feet, but not before earning another vicious arrow through the shoulder.

Ril was beginning to weaken. Her shoulder was throbbing and her entire arm felt like it was on fire. She tried to stay standing, but her legs gave out. Seeing its chance, the Orc pounced with its scimitar, hissing like the demon it was. At the last possible second, Ril grabbed her dagger from its scabbard and jabbed it into the Orc’s throat. It went down, a gurgling sound coming from its severed windpipe.

Ril managed to get back on her feet, just as Haldir burst from the brush. He glanced at the Orc, then to her. A horrified look crossed his face when he saw the condition she was in. He started to rush over to her. It was in this exact moment that Ril staggered, fainted, and fell into Haldir’s outstretched arms.

* * *

“How is she?”

It was later that night, and Haldir had come back from positioning sentries. He immediately went to the healing flet, where Ril was resting peacefully. His brother Orophin was on duty.

“She is fine Brother,” Orophin replied. “She is lucky as well, for those arrows were poison-tipped. Had you not brought her in when you did, she would most certainly be dead by now.”

“Mmmmmm,” Haldir mumbled. He nodded his head and climbed down from the flet. His thoughts strayed back to the incident in the forest that afternoon.  _A sort of shuffling in the grass, like the sound of a lone Orc. . . I should have known. My ears have never deceived me. I should not have left her there alone. She is young and inexperienced. It is all my fault._

 _Do not place the blame wholly on yourself,_ another part of his mind replied.  _She may be young and inexperienced, but she did not have to just stand there while you walked away. She could have gone somewhere else._

_She had no reason to. In the back of my mind I knew it was there; why did I leave her? I should have been there._

_Do not dwell on it; she is all right. Besides, it appears she can defend herself well enough; you saw her skills with the dagger._

_That was a lucky strike and nothing more. But that is beside the point. The point is she is my responsibility-_

_But Rumil said he would-_

_Despite what Rumil says, she is still my responsibility, and I should not have let this happen. I shall check up on her in the morning. _Haldir shook off his thought conversation and headed toward his sleeping quarters.

* * *

Ril awoke much later that night, just as the moon was starting to sink. She moaned in pain, which drew Orophin’s attention. He made his way over to her and gave her a small cup of minty green liquid.

“Here. This will numb the pain.”

Ril gratefully accepted it and drained the cup. The throbbing in her shoulder instantly lessened. “Thank you,” she said. Orophin smiled. Ril thought for a moment, and then it dawned on her why this Elf looked so familiar. “Hey, you’re one of Haldir’s brothers, aren’t you?”

Orophin nodded. “Indeed I am. My name is Orophin, and I am the youngest of the three. Your name is Elril-Galia, is it not?”

“Please, call me Ril.”

“Ril it is then.”

Now Ril smiled. Orophin was a kind Elf. Suddenly she remembered why she was in bed with an aching shoulder. Her eyes widened in shock and confusion. “What happened? I stabbed it, and then, I. . .can’t remember.”

“You fainted,” Orophin replied. “After killing the Orc, you-”

“I killed it? Oh Iluvatar I  _killed a living being?!”_

“Calm down Ril. It was nothing the creature did not deserve. Anyway, after you slaughtered the Orc, you passed out. My brother found you and brought you here right away. Had he waited longer you would have been lost. The arrows were poison-tipped.”

“Which brother. . .brought me here?”

“Why Haldir of course!”

_Haldir_ _brought me here. I was unconscious. That could only mean one thing: he carried me. Wait- he WHAT?!_ This was too much for Ril to handle. She managed to squeeze in the excuse “I’m very tired,” before fainting again.


	6. Love's Dream

“How is she? Is she well? What happened?” Rumil had been looking for his brother Orophin. He had found him, and Ril, on the healing flet.

“She will be fine, Brother,” Orophin said calmly. “She is resting now.”

“That does not answer my question. What happened to her?”

Orophin sighed. “I can see there is no getting around this. Very well. She was ambushed by an Orc.”

“No,” Rumil whispered. “How can this be?! I spoke with the Patrol; they said they had disposed of them all!”

“Apparently one slipped by unnoticed. Brother, if I may ask, why does this upset you so?”

“He likes her.”

The brothers turned to look at the speaker. It was Elandor.

“Could you repeat that?” Orophin asked.

“He likes her,” Elandor repeated. “Or rather, he’s attracted to her and only  _thinks_  he likes her. There’s a difference, you know.”

“I was not aware that this information was made public,” Rumil said, glaring at Elandor.

“It hasn’t been. I only noticed the look in your eyes as you saw her lying there.”

“How long have you been here?”

“I arrived right after you did.”

Rumil gave Elandor another furious glare. “More’s the pity.” He stalked over to the stairs leading off of the flet. “Be careful who you cross,” he warned, before descending.

Elandor turned to Orophin. “What does your brother have against me?” Orophin only shrugged, so Elandor continued. “For 500 years I have asked myself that very same question, but I could find no answer. I do not know what I did to enrage him so.” Orophin shrugged again and busied himself with another patient, who had suddenly awoken and cried out in pain.

Elandor walked over to Ril’s bed and knelt down beside it. He looked at her face. She was sleeping deeply, for her eyes were closed. It didn’t occur to him that she was unconscious. “Ril, if you can hear me, recover quickly, all right? I know Orophin said you were fine, but I must see it for myself.” He took hold of her hand. “My friend,” he whispered.

* * *

Morning came, and true to his word Haldir immediately went to the healing flet. When he arrived he found Ril awake and sitting up. She spotted him, and went a slight pinkish hue. “How is she?” he asked, choosing to ignore the new shade Ril’s face had turned. Orophin, who had been tending a patient, looked up.

“She is well, Brother. How many more times must I be disturbed to be asked this, and by how many different people?”

“Um. . .excuse me,” Ril said quietly. The brothers did not notice her.

“Who else has asked you?” Haldir inquired.

“Rumil,” Orophin promptly replied. “And Elandor was here as well. Now I ask you the same question I asked Rumil. Why are you so interested in her condition?”

“She is my responsibility,” Haldir stated. “I have a duty to keep her safe as well as protect her, but Rumil fancies himself in charge of that now.”

“Uh, I’m awake,” Ril said meekly. “I’m right here, I-”

“He does?”

“Yes, he does. Judging from your expression, I assume you know the reason?”

“I do.”

“Then it needs no explanation.”

“What needs no explanation?”

The brothers turned. Ril was sitting in her bed, staring at them with an expectant look on her face. “Well?” she said again. Orophin glanced at Haldir. His brother was staring  _through_ Ril. The kind of stare that said ‘I’m-not-going-to-talk-to-you-let-someone-else-do-it.’ He wore that a lot. “It is nothing of great importance,” Orophin answered, still looking at his brother.

“You were talking about me; and I’d like to know what Rumil has to do with all this.”

Orophin saw a strange expression cross Haldir’s face. It appeared to be annoyance, but it went by too quickly to tell for certain.  _Now what are you thinking Brother?_

Indeed that was a valid question, for at the moment Haldir was thinking many things. The expected things, like Orcs, the border, and his people, but then there was something else.  _Why-_ he began, but was cut off when Ril spoke.

“Well, if you’re just going to stand there, I think I’ll be off now. I’m feeling quite well; thank you Orophin.” She slid out of bed. “Where’s my bow?”

“It is next to the headboard,” Orophin replied, finally taking his eyes off his brother.

“Oh.” Ril bent down and picked up her bow and quiver. “Thanks again!” she called, before walking down the steps of the flet.

Haldir watched her go. He was still thinking that other thought.  _Why do I-_

“Haldir?”

Haldir grumbled. “What Orophin?”

“What troubles you?”

“Nothing,” Haldir replied shortly. Then almost to himself, he mumbled: “The girl needs training. I must find Rumil.” Silently, the Marchwarden followed Ril off the flet.

Orophin shook his head and resumed tending his patients.  _My brother has become so distant lately,_ he thought.  _I wonder what he’s hiding._

* * *

Ril jumped the last two steps and landed softly on the grassy earth. She smiled. The pain in her shoulder was fully gone. With a joyful skip she started off into the forest.  _Finally, I’m free!_ she thought.  _Though Orophin_ was _pretty nice. Ah well. I’m just happy to be back out here._ She rounded a tree and bumped into Elandor, who happened to be standing in the way. He turned to see who had run into him, the smiled when he realized it was Ril.

“Ah, welcome to the Land of the Living! I trust you’re feeling better?”

“Not funny, Elandor. Sorry for bumping into you.”

“Apology accepted. Now, what might you be up to?”

“Nothing much. Why?”

“Rumil’s been looking for you. He believes it is time to start your training.”

“Oh goody. Well, lead the way.”

“I thought you  _wanted_ to be a Borderguard!”

“Yes, I did. I mean I do! But. . .”

“But what?”

“Never mind. Let’s just go find Rumil.”

“Very well.” Elandor nodded and walked off, with Ril in tow.

* * *

Farther back in the forest Haldir stood, watching the two Elves leave.  _Well my work is done,_ he thought.

* * *

“There he is,” Elandor said, pointing to the far side of a small clearing. “I’ll leave now.” He turned to go.

“Wait just a minute here, you,” Ril countered, grabbing the Elf by the sleeve of his tunic. “Where do you think you’re going? You’re not even going to walk me over there?”

Elandor paused for a brief moment. Should he or shouldn’t he? Rumil hated him, but perhaps he wouldn’t do anything because Ril was there. “All right,” Elandor consented. “I’ll walk you.” He took hold of Ril’s arm, twisting out of her grip at the same time.

“You know you don’t need to escort me,” Ril remarked dryly.

“Oh. Right.” Elandor let go of her arm. The two entered the clearing.

It was plain Rumil wasn’t paying attention. Elven ears are extremely acute, but he didn’t even twitch when Ril stepped on a twig. Instead, he sighed, and continued staring into the forest in front of him. It took Elandor shouting a very loud “I’VE BROUGHT HER!” to finally cause him to turn his head. Or rather, he whipped it around and glared. His eyes fell upon Ril, and immediately the harshness in them left. He smiled.

“Ah, she arrives. I assume you are ready to begin your training?”

Ril nodded, carefully concealing her continuing disappointment that it wasn’t Haldir training her. “I’m ready.”

“Perfect. Shall we proceed?” Rumil pushed Ril in front of him, smiling the whole time. When he was sure Ril couldn’t see his face, he gave Elandor an evil glare. He then led Ril into the forest, leaving her friend - and  _his_ enemy - behind.

* * *

Night descended on the borders of Lorien. An exhausted Ril hobbled slowly toward the healing flet, in search of Orophin and something for her aching muscles. Back in the trees, hidden behind a particularly large  _mellyrn_ , stood Haldir. He watched as the girl made her way across the forest floor.  _Day one down,_ he thought,  _the rest of eternity to go._

* * *

It was dark. The dead of night, to be exact. Ril sat on the edge of a flet, thinking. Thinking about Haldir. Thinking, but not really understanding.

_Rumil’s really nice to me, but Haldir barely knows I exist. Why do I like him? Why, why, why, why, why?_ She shook her head. “What is it I see in you Haldir?”

“You must be blind, Lady,” said a voice behind her. Ril whipped her head around, only to see none other than Haldir standing there.

And then she woke up.


	7. Love Is Blind

Morning came. An exhausted Ril sat on the edge of a flet. She had gotten no rest last night. The odd dream she had experienced made  _that_ impossible. What did it mean? Surely it  _did_ have some meaning! But  _what?!_ Perhaps it would be best to recount what  _exactly_ happened.

It was late at night. Okay, that part was easy. She’d been sitting on a flet, much like she was now. The subject of Haldir had entered her thoughts, and she muttered something along the lines of: “What is it I see in you Haldir?” The Elf in (literal) question had appeared behind her, responding with: “You must be blind, Lady.” Then she had woken up.

So what did any of this mean? Ril knew she could find the answer, no matter how long it took. She would sit and ponder until she figured it out.

“Ril?”

Or not.

* * *

Rumil rounded the base of a  _mellyrn_ _._ “Haldir,” he called. “Haldir, I need to speak with you. I know you’re here; come out.” He scanned the surrounding trees.

Haldir, who had indeed been in the vicinity, sighed.  _It seems everyone wishes to speak to me lately,_ he thought.  _Now it is my brother. I suppose I should go._ He walked out from behind the tree he was leaning against. “Yes?”

“Haldir, I  _must_ talk to you,” Rumil pleaded. “Will you hear me?”

“Yes.” Haldir nodded. “Go on.”

Rumil took a deep breath. “I know you are my younger brother by two years, but you  _do_ happen to be the most mature. I need your advice. I need your advice on Ril. I-”

Haldir held up his hand. “I cannot help you,” he stated. “Not with this.”

“But Haldir!”

“No. I cannot help.” Haldir turned and walked away.

When he was a good deal away he closed his eyes and leaned against another tree.  _Why must I be the one to whom my brothers come for advice?_ he thought, shaking his head.  _I am not the wisest Elf in Lorien._

 _But you_ are  _their brother,_ his other ‘voice’ countered.

Haldir groaned.  _Not again. All right, so I_ am  _their brother. That does not make me any wiser. Have they need of advice, they should speak with the Lord and Lady._

 _Perhaps they trust you more. You are their kin - their_ only  _kin - after all. Ever since-_

_Do. Not. Go there._

_Why? It is fact. They have only you left. You three do not have any other kin save yourselves._

_If our parents were here-_

_Your parents are dead Haldir. You just cannot accept it._

“I-”

Haldir slowly sank down to the ground. Realization was taking hold. He had been very close to his mother and father. This other voice was telling him it was time to move on. But he didn’t want to. He missed them.

For the first time in nearly 3,000 years, Haldir felt a tear trickle down his cheek.

* * *

Ril was going to ponder. She was gong to, she was going to, she was going to. . .

And then Elandor showed up.

“Ril, you awake?” Elandor looked up at her from the ground.

“Of course I am; I’m sitting here aren’t I?”

“With you one can never tell.”

“Very funny. Are you just going to stand there all day?”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Yes. Come up here.” Ril motioned with her hand to the rope ladder hanging below the flet. Within seconds Elandor had climbed it and seated himself beside his friend.

“How was your first day of training?”

Ril groaned. “You don’t want to know,” she replied.

“It was  _that_ bad?” Elandor asked, raising an eyebrow. “Surely you can’t be telling the truth.”

Ril laughed in that joking/serious way that says ‘Oh I’m definitely telling the truth.’ “Rumil’s nice,” she admitted, “but he trains like a taskmaster.” Then, barely audible, she mumbled: “I bet Haldir’s worse.”

“What was that?” Elandor asked. “I heard Haldir mentioned. Did you perhaps have a conversation with the Marchwarden that I should know about?”

“Oh no no no no no no no no no!” Ril answered a little too quickly. “No. No I didn’t.” She began turning pinkish yet again.  _Great._ _This isn’t good._

Elandor was confused. “Is there something you are not telling me?”

Ril shook her head. “No, no, it’s nothing.”

“You know you can tell me anything,” Elandor said. “I am your friend, am I not?”

“Of course you’re my friend! I know I can talk to you, but. . .”

“But what?”

“I’d just rather not say.”

It was at this point in time that Haldir appeared. He spotted Ril and stopped. “Your second day of training has arrived,” he announced. “My brother is looking for you.” He then turned and walked away.

Ril flushed a bright red. She looked over at Elandor, who had a very satisfied smile on his face. “There is definitely something going on here that I don’t know about,” he said with conviction, “and you, dear Ril, are going to tell me everything.” Putting his arm around his friend’s shoulders, he led her off the flet and into the woods, thankfully in the opposite direction Haldir had taken.

* * *

. . .the opposite direction Haldir had taken. Haldir, who had been listening.

He couldn’t help it really. It was one of those things grabbed his attention and wouldn’t let go. In this case, Elven hearing was more a curse than anything else. It focused in on Elandor, almost of its own accord. After that, Haldir became intrigued. Something going on that Elandor, and in turn he, didn’t know about? Well, he’d find out. There wasn’t a single thing going on in the borders of Lorien that he didn’t know about.

“Haldir are you listening to me?! We are under attack again!”

Except maybe that.

* * *

“Okay, Elril. Speak.”

“I. . .well I uh. . . Where should I begin?”

Elandor was taking Ril to Rumil, and at the same time questioning her about her odd behavior earlier. “Start from the very beginning. Just  _what_ is gong on between you and Haldir?”

“Nothing,” Ril said sadly.

“Don’t lie to me,” Elandor continued. “You wouldn’t act like this if-”

“THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND HALDIR!” Ril shouted.

The forest became eerily silent. The birds stopped singing. The leaves ceased their quiet fall to the forest floor. Even the wind forgot to blow. Ril’s words hung in the air.

She turned red.

“Well, if he didn’t know before, he certainly does now,” Elandor remarked.

“Every Elf within earshot must’ve heard that,” Ril whispered, a horrified look crossing her face.

Elandor cocked his head, listening. “Maybe not,” he replied. “Do you hear that?”

“Hear wh-”

“Shhhhhh!”

Sure enough, a strange clinking sound rang through the forest, as well as a low-pitched thrum that sounded a lot like-

“Bowstrings!” Elandor cried. “We’re under attack!” Taking Ril’s hand he spun her around and raced off through the trees.

* * *

Haldir cut down an advancing Orc with a powerful sweep of his sword. Almost instantaneously two more took its place. He dispatched of one quickly, but the other proved to be more formidable. It ducked under Haldir’s blade and made a well-aimed jab at his stomach. Haldir knocked the scimitar away with his own sword just seconds before it connected with his midsection. The Orc, however, was not through yet. It threw all of its weight behind one mad thrust and knocked the Marchwarden back a few feet. It then leapt on him, tackling him to the ground.

He tossed the Orc off of him, then dropped his sword, grabbed his bow, and fitted an arrow to the string. Before he could fire, however, another arrow impaled the creature through its skull. Not bothering to look for the one who had shot the blessed arrow, he ran off to help the other members of his company.

* * *

“Great shot Elandor!”

“This is no time for compliments, Ril!”

The two friends had emerged upon the battle scene in time to see Haldir knocked to the ground. Elandor reacted immediately, whipping out an arrow and letting it fly with deadly accuracy. He was now receiving (horribly timed) praise for his marksmanship.

“Well it was a nice shot!” Ril continued. “I-”

“Shhh!” Elandor turned to the other Elf. “Ril, listen to me,” he said sternly. “Wait here until this is over, do you understand? Do not leave this spot. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“But I-”

“Do as I say Ril. You are armed with only a dagger and your bow is useless. Just stay here.” He gave his friend a serious look and, drawing his sword, charged into the battle.

Ril watched him go, an uneasy feeling twisting her insides around.  _Something bad is going to happen,_ she thought.  _I absolutely know it, and I can’t sit by and watch._ Disobeying Elandor’s request would surely put her in a lot of trouble later on, but she felt she should be doing more than simply hiding in the trees. After all, she was to be a Borderguard, was she not? And what better way to impress Haldir than to show him she  _could_ hold her own in battle!

Darting quickly out from her place of concealment, she sprinted over to the spot where Haldir had dropped his sword. She looked at it for a split second, then picked it up. I was of a medium weight, single-edged, with a long, elegantly carved handle. It fit surprisingly well in her hands. Satisfied that she could now defend herself if need be, she too rushed into the fray.

Almost as if on cue, two Orcs appeared on either side of her, snarling wickedly. One took a step forward.

Ril began to panic. Last time she encountered an Orc she had ended up nearly dead. This new predicament was reminding her of that occasion. Her breath came in short gasps and her heart began to race. Out of sheer reflex she brought the sword arcing up, slicing the Orc on her left up the front. It collapsed to the ground in a heap. She watched it fall, oblivious that the other one was raising its blade for the kill.

“RIL BEHIND YOU!”

Ril spun around, only to see that the Orc about to destroy her had been shoved off course by the same person who had called the warning: Rumil. He forced it away from the shocked girl, then ran it through with his sword. The Orc, intent on doing some harm before its end, brought its claw-like fingernails slicing across Rumil’s face.

Blood spurted everywhere. Rumil crumpled to the ground, screaming in pain. He clutched the right side of his face. Ril fell to her knees beside him. She reached up and gently pulled Rumil’s hand away. He winced, but did nothing. His eyes looked into hers. The right one was full of blood and the skin around it was swelling fast. There was a deep gouge underneath it that was bleeding quite freely.

“It was. . .for you,” Rumil said through gritted teeth. “You didn’t. . .see it. . .I didn’t. . .want you. . .hurt. . .I-” He gasped sharply and doubled over.

Ril looked up, aware that the sounds of battle had ceased. She scanned through the Elves, searching for one in particular. She found him.

“HALDIR!”

The Marchwarden jerked his head around. When his eyes landed upon Ril and Rumil, they widened, and he rushed over. “What happened?” he asked, kneeling beside his brother.

“He saved my life,” Ril replied, voice shaky. “H-he. . .I-I. . .I’m so sorry.” She closed her eyes, tears forming in them. “I-I. . .I didn’t mean-”

“Enough of that,” Haldir said sharply. “Come. We must get him to the healing flet.” He stood, helping his brother to rise as well.

Ril got up slowly.  _I’m responsible for this,_ she thought.  _If I had stayed where Elandor had asked me to none of this would have happened. This was probably what that bad feeling was warning me about. Now look what I’ve done. _She shook her head sadly as she helped Haldir’s brother walk to the healing flet.

* * *

An hour passed. Then two. Then three. Haldir paced impatiently on the forest floor, awaiting news of his brother’s condition. Finally, just when he thought he could take no more, Orophin descended the steps. Haldir rushed over to his other brother, worry written in his expression. “What news?” he asked.

“Grave news, I fear,” Orophin replied. “He is recovering well, but he will never be the same again.”

“Why not?”

“He is almost completely blind in his right eye.”

Haldir smiled a sad smile. “Ironic, isn’t it?” he remarked.

“What is?” Orophin questioned.

“He did it for her,” Haldir replied. “He did it for that girl. It seems that now love truly is blind.”


	8. Love: Confessions and Confrontations

Afternoon came and went, and as evening descended Ril walked to the healing flet with a heavy heart. She had caused an injury. She had caused an injury in someone who was kind to her. Worse yet, she had caused an injury in someone who was kind to her  _and_ happened to be the  _brother_ of the one  _she had a crush on!_ This was a disaster waiting to happen.

That is, if it hadn't already.

She continued walking in silence, her thoughts drifting to Haldir. She would need to speak with him; to apologize for, and explain, what had happened. But. . .could she do it? Could she actually  _willingly_ face him, knowing full well he'd be upset with her?

Brushing the thought off for a later time, Ril reached the healing flet tree and ascended the stairs. The first thing she noticed upon arrival were all the wounded occupying the space. Apparently they had been hit harder than she'd first realized.

She cast a sympathetic glance around the flet before hurrying toward Rumil's bed, where a slight disagreement was taking place.

"I am perfectly fine Orophin," she heard Rumil say. "I see no reason why I should not be able to return to my duties." He began to climb out of the bed.

"You most certainly are not!" Orophin exclaimed, pushing his brother back down. "You are half blind; of course you do not  _see_ a reason!"

Ril gasped, ceasing the brothers' argument. "No," she whispered. "It can't be true." Both brothers turned towards her, and she saw the gigantic cut underneath Rumil's right eye that extended from his temple to his nose.

"Oh my. . ."

Rumil stood up, ignoring his brother's protests, and crossed the floor to Ril. He stopped when he was about three feet from her. "Ril I-" He took a deep breath, raising his hands, then dropping them back down to his sides. "I. . .how are you?"

Ril blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Are you all right? You are not hurt?"

"No, no," Ril said, shaking her head. "I'm fine. I- wait a minute! Me? What about  _you?!_ I mean, your- " She gestured towards Rumil's face. "Your. . .the. . .uh. . .the injury." She dropped her eyes to the floor.

"I am glad," Rumil said. "Then it was not in vain."

Ril looked back up. Her eyes caught his, the drifted toward the cut below his right. "It's my fault," she whispered. "If I had only stayed. . .it's all my fault. I'm so sorry!"

"Nonsense Elril," Rumil replied. Smiling, he reached out and took her hand. 'I would have saved you  _any day."_

"Wh- what?" Startled, Ril glanced at her hand, held gently in Rumil's. A confused expression came over her face. "Did I miss something?"

Rumil chuckled softly. "No, you did not miss anything. I. . .Ril I should have told you this a long time ago. I-" He broke off suddenly and clasped his other hand over hers. "From the moment I first laid eyes upon you, Elril, I knew you were unique. You were special. You were like no other Elf I'd ever met before, or was ever likely to meet again. I. . ." He hesitated, then took a deep breath. "I fell in love with you Elril."

Whatever Ril had been expecting, it certainly wasn't this. She took three steps backwards, pulling her hand out of Rumil's grasp in the process. She looked around the flet, as if searching for some explanation to what he'd just said.

"What?!"

"I know this comes as a shock Ril," Rumil said quickly, "but it is true. I am in love with you."

"Y- you are?" Ril breathed. Rumil nodded. "Really?" Rumil nodded again.

Ril sighed. "I know what you want from me," she stated sadly. "I know what you want. . .you want me to tell you that I like you too and. . .I can't. I-" She swallowed a large lump in her throat. "I- you're my friend; I don't want to hurt you. . .well I did already because you're blind in one eye, but. . .I-" Ril choked on another large lump forming in her throat. Tears threatened to force their way out of her eyes, but she held them back, just barely. "I can't. . .Rumil you're very kind, but. . .butIlikesomeonelse!" She lost her battle with the tears, and one snaked its way down her cheek. She wiped it away, turned around, and raced off the flet, her face buried in her hands.

* * *

Haldir was walking beneath a  _mellyrn,_ taking in the night air and letting his mind wander, when he heard the sound. It was the quiet, pained sound of someone crying. For a brief moment he wondered who it could be, but then realization hit him. The girl. It must be the girl. Cautiously he made his way toward where the noise was coming from.

Elril sat on the forest floor, sobbing softly. Se was illuminated by a stray beam of moonlight, which filtered down through the trees and sparkled off her hair.  _Ril,_ Haldir thought.  _Brilliance. Elril. Brilliant star. The name suits her._ Not watching where he was going, he stepped on a twig, which snapped, causing the girl to look up. Instead of turning her usual red color, she simply slid so that her back was facing him and continued crying.

A wave of pity took Haldir. Before he even realized what he was doing he had rushed over and sat beside her. "What's wrong" he asked softly.

There was a long pause, but finally Ril looked up. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it. After taking a deep breath, she managed to choke out: "M- me."

"Go on," Haldir said gently. What did she mean,  _she_ was what's wrong?

"I- I'd rather not continue," she replied.

_She wants me to ask,_ Haldir thought.  _I can tell; she wants to tell me, and I want to know. But do I? After all, this_ is  _the person responsible for delaying us before the Orc attacks and blinding my brother; why should I care what she has to say?_ "Tell me what you want to say," he said, his voice losing some of its gentleness.

"I hurt a dear friend of mine," Ril responded. "I. . .I never m-meant to, but I did. Not only is he blind, but his h-heart's broken too." Another sob escaped her lips.

"You mean Rumil," Haldir stated. Ril nodded. "So," he continued, "I take it you have visited him?" If she had gone to see him then it was more than likely he told her his feelings. But why would his heart be broken? The two of them seemed to get along quite nicely; there was no reason for her to dislike him.

"I did go to s-see him," Ril replied. "H-he told me. . .he told me he was in love with me. I- I. . .let him down."

"What do you mean? You do not like him?"

"No, no. I like him a lot. I really do, but. . ."

"But. . ."

"I don't  _like_ him"

"What?" If there was one thing Haldir didn't understand, it was women.  _What does she mean, she likes him but she does not_ like  _him? Did she not just say she liked him? I am confused._ That confusion seeped out onto his face, and Ril must have noticed it, for she quickly said: "I like someone else, okay?" The all-too-familiar blush tinged her cheeks. She looked at the ground.

_Ah,_ thought Haldir.  _That is what she means._ "Whom  _do_ you like?"

"I like-" Ril choked. "I- I'm in love with-" She choked again. "I love y-" She choked yet again. "I can't. . .tell you.

_I expected as much._

"You what?"

"I did not say anything."

"Yes you did. You just said 'I expected as much.' "

"No I-" What was going on here? Haldir hadn't said anything, had he?  _I remember_ thinking  _it, but I did not say-_ He froze. Lady Galadriel.  _She_ did this sometimes. Perhaps she would have an explanation. But. . .how to reach her? One did not just say: "My Lady I need to speak with you," and she would appear. It did not work that way!

Whatever the technicalities of it, Haldir knew he had to try.  _My Lady,_ he thought.  _My Lady if you can hear me I have need of advice._ He waited, not sure what would happen.

Soon after he had stated his problem, a cool, white radiance enveloped a corner of his mind.  _What troubles you?_ the voice of Galadriel asked.

_The girl, Elril,_ Haldir responded.  _Sh- she heard my thought. What is going on here?_

The cool light that was Galadriel seemed to smile.  _Ah,_ she said.  _So it has begun._ She began to fade from Haldir's mind.

_No, no, Lady Galadriel! What has begun? Do not leave me; answer my question! What is-_ Haldir stopped, realizing the Lady was no longer there. What  _had_ she meant? What had begun? It had something to do with the girl, didn't it? Speaking of which. . .

He looked at her. Her eyes had begun to mist over again. "What now?" he snapped. Immediately, he regretted speaking so harshly.

"I'm. . .s-sorry about Rumil," she replied. "I sh-sh-should've stayed where Elandor t-told me too."

"Perhaps," Haldir began slowly. "Perhaps. . .had you the right training this would not have happened."  _I should have done this before; Rumil is too soft._ He stood. "Starting tomorrow morning you will be training with me. I expect you to be here, in this clearing, at dawn. Do you understand me?" Ril nodded. "Very well." Haldir turned and strode off through the trees.

* * *

_I just made a complete fool out of myself, didn't I? Oh I knew it. That was stupid. Hey, look on the bright side Ril! At least you'll be training with Haldir now. . ._


	9. Love's Lesson

As the first rays of dawn began to seep through the  _mellyrn_ _,_ Haldir made his way to the clearing, half expecting the girl not to be there. As he entered it, however, he found he was wrong. The girl was there all right, right where he’d left her the night before. She lay curled up against one of the giant tree trunks, her cloak wrapped around her body to ward off the night chill.

Haldir almost smiled; she looked so peaceful! He didn’t really want to wake her. But, he did say he would start training her today, and he never broke his word. Quietly, he walked over to her.

When he reached her, he saw that she was not as peaceful as she seemed. She was trembling, her eyes were squeezed shut, and her breath came in shallow gasps. A nightmare, Haldir assumed. Eru knows he had had plenty himself, after the death of his parents. It would be best to wake her.

“Elril,” he said softly, kneeling down beside her. “Elril wake up.”

Ril took in another sharp breath and rolled away from him, still trembling.

“Elril,” Haldir tried again, calling her name louder. “Elril- Ril, wake up!” He leaned over and touched her shoulder. Ril reacted quickly, grabbing Haldir’s arm in a death hold and sitting bolt upright.

The Marchwarden was too close. Their heads collided.

Haldir staggered backwards, rubbing his forehead. He blinked several times, bringing everything back into focus. Once he regained his lost sense of surroundings, he noticed that the girl was looking at the ground, wincing in pain and also rubbing her forehead. Her right hand still held a death grip on his upper arm. She was breathing heavily, as if she’d been running, and her body still shook.

“Elril?” Haldir asked cautiously.

Elril looked up, right into Haldir’s eyes. She gasped and covered her face with her hands. Shaking, she whispered: “No. . . It can’t- I. . .”

“Elril?” Haldir asked again. He shifted nervously, not used to dealing with such situations. “Elril, is something wrong?” He watched as she glanced at him, shook her head, and slowly stood up. “Are you certain you are all right?”

“Why do you care?”

Haldir watched rather amusedly as the girl’s eyes widened in horror. She clapped her hands over her mouth and turned away, a new blush forming on her cheeks. “I- er. . .never mind,” she stammered.

Haldir nodded shortly. Firmly, but gently, he said: “It  _is_ morning. If you are feeling up to it we will begin your training now.”

* * *

Ril’s thoughts were racing when she woke up. They kept racing right up to the time her head had collided with his. Great. That was a real smart move. Just go ahead and knock him out, why don’t you? Yes, that had been embarrassing. But then. . .

Then she had looked into his eyes, and those haunting, horrifying images returned. Pain, agony, sorrow. . . Emotions he never showed, and would never admit to showing. Not if his life depended on it. He was too proud.

Which led to Ril’s second embarrassing moment. “Why do you care?” That had  _not_ been the thing to say. Then again, his showing compassion had  _not_ been expected, either. Oh well. It had only lasted a brief moment, because now he was telling her they were going to start training!

“I-I. . .I’m up to it,” Ril replied, steadying her voice and pushing all thought as far away as possible.

“Good.” Haldir nodded again. “Where to begin? What had my brother instructed you on in his lesson?”

“He. . .” Ril paused to think. “He had me work on agility, I think. I was running around quite a bit.”  _My that_ _sounded bad,_ Ril thought, as soon as the words left her mouth.  _Now I’ll come off as_ really  _ineloquent._ “I- I mean, er. . .”

“I see. Did you begin instruction in weaponry?”

“No.”

Ril heard Haldir sigh and mutter: “This will be long and painfully slow.” She then saw him stretch his neck and grab an arrow. “Do you know how to use that bow?” he asked.

“Of course!”

“Then do it. Hit that knot in the tree there.” He pointed to a tree about 50 yards away, the knot of which being only a thumbnail’s width in diameter.

Ril looked at Haldir. Then to the tree. Then back to Haldir. Then at the arrow in his hand. Then back at the tree. Then to Haldir. She dropped her head in her hands and shook it in disbelief. A long silence followed.

“Can you not do that?”

The silence was broken by Haldir, who looked at Ril in a very to-the-point way. Ril raised her head. Those words had stung, but she wasn’t about to lie. “No. I can’t.”

Quite suddenly Haldir grabbed his bow and in rapid succession had neatly placed three arrows inside the knot. “If I can,” he remarked, “you have to.” He jogged to the tree, removed the arrows, and came back. “You try.” He handed her an arrow.

Ril nervously took the arrow and picked up her bow. With slightly unsteady hands she fitted the arrow to the string and drew back. Almost immediately Haldir shook his head. She drew down. “What? What did I do wrong?”

Haldir walked around behind her. “For one, your stance is not correct. Stand sideways.” He moved her so she was looking down her left arm at the target. “Feet shoulder-width apart.” Ril adjusted her feet. “Now stand straighter.” Ril did as she was told. Haldir circled her, checking her position. “Move your right foot up farther.” When she did, he resumed his place behind her.

“Draw your bow.”

With a little difficulty, Ril pulled the string back to the corner of her mouth. Her arms began to tremble as she held it there. “Now what?” she asked.

“Turn your left elbow out. If you hold it like that the arrow will hit it every time.” Haldir demonstrated how to rotate the elbow, which Ril copied, causing the trembling in her arm to increase.

“I don’t think I can hold this any longer.”

“When you are more experienced, you will not have to.”

Haldir walked around Ril again, noting her position. He stepped up right behind her, placing one hand over hers on the bow and curling the other around her fingers on the string. “Do not grip so hard,” he instructed, adjusting her fingers slightly. “When you do that you bend the arrow away from its rest.” Ril nodded, her shaking becoming more violent.

“Draw down,” Haldir commanded.

Ril let the string down slowly. Her trembling stopped, but her breathing quickened. Haldir hadn’t let go of the bow and now had his arms almost literally wrapped around her. She gulped.  _O Iluvatar! What in the world is going on? Why in all of Arda did he not let go? Am I missing something? Why-_

“Elril, is something wrong?”

Ril snapped out of her thoughts. She realized she was standing very stiffly and her breath was coming in short gasps. With effort she tried to calm down. “No, no, nothing’s. . .wrong. No, nothing’s wrong.”

“Very well,” Haldir replied. “Shall we continue?” Ril nodded yes. Haldir uncurled his fingers from hers. “When you draw the bow back, sight along the arrow all the way.” He brought the bow up. “That will be right about here.” He ran his hand up Ril’s left arm. “Once you see the target, release.” He put his right hand over hers again and pressed his head to her own to see the arrow. Slowly, he drew the bow back, anchoring it steadily just below Ril’s cheekbone. “On my count,” he said, “release. Three. . .”

Ril took a deep breath.

“Two. . .”

She gulped.

“One.”

Ril and Haldir let go of the string. The watched as the arrow flew through the air and, much to Ril’s surprise, landed directly in the knot. She gave a squeak of happiness and turned her head to look at Haldir, who wore an amused sort of half-smile. “I did it!” she exclaimed.

Haldir nodded, the smile fading. “Next time you do it yourself.” His eyes, however, still retained somewhat of a sparkle in them. Ril beamed.

“I do hope I’m not interrupting something,” a voice called from the trees. Elandor stepped into the clearing, wearing his own amused expression.

Ril’s eyes widened and she immediately flushed a deep red. Haldir stepped away from her, releasing his hold on the bow.

Elandor quirked a smile. “Or maybe I am. . .”


	10. Love, And The Second Twist

"Or maybe I am. . ." Elandor let the sentence hang. A thick, uncomfortable, awkward silence followed, so dense it could be cut with a knife. Time seemed to freeze, and for what felt like hours Ril stood nervously, shifting from foot to foot. She studied the ground.

At long last Haldir cleared his throat. "You are not interrupting anything," he replied. "In fact, Elril and I were just finishing up." He turned toward her. "Good lesson. I shall expect you here the same time tomorrow." With that, he turned and walked away.

As soon as Haldir had left the clearing, Elandor began to laugh. "Oh Ril!" he giggled. "You should have seen your face!" He laughed harder.

"That's not funny!" Ril cried. She glared at the other Elf. "It's not funny! Why do you like tormenting me! I never did anything to you!" Elandor continued laughing. Ril gave an angry growl. "Shut up!"

Abruptly the laughter stopped. Elandor looked at Ril, confusion flitting across his face. Ril was fuming, her fists clenched and her eyes smoldering. She glared daggers.

Elandor gulped and raised his hands in apology. "Forgive me," he said slowly. "Forgive me my friend; I did not know you felt so strongly about this." He searched her face, his eyes pleading.

Finally, Ril closed her eyes and sighed. I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to get so angry; it's just. . ."

"Just what?"

"Just. . ."  _Oh come on Ril are you really going to tell him?!_ "You're treading on a subject I'd rather not go into." Mentally, Ril relaxed.  _There,_ she thought.  _That's as far as I'll go with this. He doesn't need to know any more._

Elandor took a breath. "Does any of this, by chance, happen to concern the Marchwarden of Lorien?" he asked innocently.

Ril froze. She stared at Elandor, the dropped her head into her hands.

* * *

Midday arrived, and found Haldir perched high in a tree, right where he'd been all morning. Or rather, all morning since his training lesson with Elril. It had gone fairy well, but something had happened. Something that was making him rethink his entire perspective on the training, his job, his life, and the girl.

And it was beginning to scare him.

Of course, he'd done everything the way he would have with  _any_ new archery student. He'd watched, and corrected her stance, and told her how to hold the bow correctly and the like. But when she had drawn down, he went with her. Some impulse told him not to let go, and he listened. Before he knew it he had his arms around her.

And he liked it.

* * *

"Ril, tell me. You can tell me anything; you know that. I'm your best friend. Tell me what's wrong. Please?"

Ril sighed heavily and looked up. "Elandor, why- no. Never mind. It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Elandor asked.  _"Nothing?!_ Nothing makes you so defensive; nothing turns your face pink; nothing makes you stammer like an idiot; this is  _nothing?"_ He let out a frustrated breath, stepped up to her, and took her face in his hands. "Ril, you've been acting too strange too often for me to ignore it any longer." He sighed and put his forehead on hers, closing his eyes. "You are my best friend, and I love you. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

Ril broke down inside.  _Oh how sweet!_ she thought. She threw her arms around him.  _He hasn't been like this since he thought he lost me in the woods that one day. I can't refuse to tell him now!_  "Elandor?" she said softly.

"Yes?" Elandor moved his head back and looked into Ril's eyes.

"I- I. . . I have something to tell you. . .and it does concern the Marchwarden. . . I'm in love with him."

Elandor snorted disbelievingly and let go of her. "You what?! You. . . Ril, you can't be serious; y-"

"I knew it I shouldn't have told you!" Ril cried. She turned away, tears forming in her eyes. "I knew it; I knew you'd be like this I  _knew_ you would freak out I  _knew-,_ I knew. . .you wouldn't care, you'd laugh at me, you'd tease me, you. . . I should've known, I  _should_ have; I just-"

"Ril!" Elandor stepped forward and grabbed her tightly by the shoulders. "Ril listen to me!" He held her close as she began to sob. "I am not freaking out, I am not laughing, I am not teasing you, and I most certainly  _do_ care. It just came as a surprise. I was not expecting that. Now shhhh, calm down, calm down." He began stroking her hair.

Ril took a deep breath. "I'm s-sorry," she whispered between slowing sobs. "I d-didn't mean to get so emotional. I was af-fraid y-you'd. . .make fun of me." She stepped back and wiped her eyes. "You're not going to?"

Elandor shook his head. "No, I'm not. But this certainly sheds light on things, doesn't it?"

* * *

Haldir was beginning one of his traditional thoughtarguments again.  _I cannot believe I am thinking this!_ He thought.  _She is just like all the others! All the others I've trained before!_

_Save for the fact that she is_ female!

_That has nothing to do with anything!_

_Doesn't it? Admit it; she is the most beautiful creature you have ever laid eyes upon._

_Well. . .yes but-_

_No buts._

_Fine. She is beautiful. But I don't understand. When I- when I had my arms around her if felt so. . ..right. Like I was meant to hold her. And I liked it. But why? Why did I enjoy it? I'm lost._ "Haldir my friend, you are going soft."

"Talking to yourself again?" a voice called.

Haldir jerked, gave a startled yelp, and fell out of the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the line for this fic. It meant a lot to me when I was working on it originally, so if you stuck around to this point, thank you. I hope you had fun reading it. Suffice it to say that Ril and Haldir do end up together, of course, after many more shenanigans.


End file.
